


The Spanish Lesson

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [45]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Johannesburg, M/M, Spanish Translation, problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: A post-Johannesburg fix-it fic.Written for Fandot Creativity Night on 24 March. Prompts were tablet and/or young.





	The Spanish Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

"I'm sorry you broke you new shades, Skip." Arthur said, as he was trying to comfort a sobbing Martin on his shoulder.

"mmmhmmhmmumm."

"Skip, you know I can't hear you when you're talking into my shoulder, right?"

Martin turned his head and said, while still sobbing, "I-ts just that I-I-I tried so h-harrd t-today, and I-I-I-I messed up...again."

"Oh, Skip. Look. I'll make it up to you. I found that tabla that you were looking for before we took off."

"What?"

"That tabla. Y'know,  _tabla._ " Arthur said, trying to sound like Diego.

"Tabla?"

"Yeah, tabla."

"You found a table?" Martin left Arthur's shoulder and turned to face him.

"What?!" Arthur screamed.

"That's what tabla means, Arthur." Martin said, roaring with laughter. 

"Oh." Arthur replied in a sad voice. "So it doesn't mean tablet?"

"I'm afraid not, Arthur, but, I'm very glad that you found that tablet of paper that I was looking for as it has some very important notes on it."

"I'm a clot." Arthur said, hanging his head.

"You're  _my_ clot, Arthur." Martin said, hugging Arthur, and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "And I adore you, with how much you try."

 


End file.
